Closer than you think
by kohanababe
Summary: From my accont HPfreakRGluva. When Aang finds a girl in the forest, he finds out they are much closer than they think.... I got a new computer so I can't put story updates for some weird reason so don't me mad!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Avatar characters. The person who I have as Momo is my character, though Momo isn't.

**Meeting the real Momo**

Aang wakes up to the noise of a girl singing. He followed the noise which was the best voice he had heard. He carefully pushed part of a bush over to the side to see a beautiful girl. Aang watched the girl as she swayed to the sound of her own voice. He wanted to talk to the girl so he carefully and quietly started to walk over. SNAP!  Aang had stepped on a branch and startled the girl. She quickly turned around to see him and then darted off into the forest.

"Wait!" Aang yelled after her, "I won't hurt you." But, it was to late the girl was gone. Aang turned around and went back to camp to see that Katara and Toph where awake.

"Hey twinkle toes," Toph said as she turned to see him. Katara turned around.

"Where were you?" Katara asked him, "we woke up and you weren't here."

"Weird thing, I was sleeping and I woke up to a girl singing. I followed the voice and I found a girl. She saw me and ran away."

"Remember when we were in that swamp? Maybe you are seeing things again" Katara told him.

"Maybe, but this girl was real, at least I think she was," Aang was now going over to wake up Appa. "You think she's real, don't you Appa?" Appa roared and rolled onto his feet. "Is that a yes?" At that moment Momo jumped and his shoulder. "I don't know, maybe she wasn't really there Momo." Aang took Momo off his shoulder and set him on the ground. Aang walked off the campsite.

"Aang!" Katara yelled after him.

"Let him go. He has to be alone to think things through," Toph said butting in.

Katara turned to Toph, "Fine. Sokka has to wake up some time, doesn't he?"

"Yep," Toph stomped on the ground and the ground where Sokka was sleeping shot in the air. "And that time has come."

Katara watched Sokka fly into the air and she started to giggle. He came crashing down at the girls' feet. "Good morning!"

Sokka sat up, "Why must you do that everyday?" He yelled to Toph.

"I wouldn't have to if you would wake up at the right time," she said in the cockiest voice. She turned and walked away to get some food.

"I wouldn't have to if you would wake up at the right time," he mimicked her.

Toph slide her foot on the ground behind her and at that moment a rock came and hit Sokka in the stomach, "I heard that," she said still getting food ready.

**Meanwhile**

Aang walked in the forest and came to a waterfall. He sat down and he looked down the river when to his surprise he saw the same girl from the forest bathing herself. Aang was afraid to scare her, he had no idea what to do. He could walk away but, he had to know who she was. He thought he might walk by and accidentally see her. So he decided to do it. He casually walked by whistling to himself.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked him.

"Oh, I didn't see you there," he lied.

"Right, and that is why you where staring at me when you over there," she said pointing to where he was sitting.

"Sorry, well I'm-"

"Aang, the avatar, the last air bender. Yup, I know," she said quite fast.

"How do you-"

"Lets just say we are closer than you may think."

Aang stood there confused, "What do you mean, how do you know me?"

"Not only do I know you, but you know me," said the girl stroking her long brown hair.

"Really, how?"

"In time you will find out," the girl replied. She took a deep breath and went under water.

"Hey! We're you go…." it was no use the girl had disappeared.

Aang turned around and spotted the girls clothes, she had an orange and white dress. Her sandals where plat formed with two inches of wood and hanging on a twig off a tree was a tan necklace with the shape of a human in side a weird animal space. Aang gathered all of the stuff and brought it back to camp. Aang saw Toph and Sokka in another of their screaming matches.

"Just because you can Earth bend doesn't mean you have to use it to wake me up," Sokka yelled placing a hand on his back.

"I won't have to wake you up if would wake up in time," Toph yelled in the direction of Sokka.

"Who wakes up on time?"

"Normal people who have to work or travel like in our case. Right Aang?" Toph turned in the area Aang was standing.

"There you go again, showing off your amazing _ability," _Sokka was now on the tips of his toes to make him look more tough, and who knows why, the person he was trying to show was blind.

Katara had gave up on them a while back and now was curios on what Aang had in his hands, "What have you there Aang?"

"You know that girl I was talking about earlier, that you thought I was imagining," Katara nodded, "Well on my walk I saw her bathing herself in the river I ran into."

"Wait you saw a girl bathing herself?" Sokka screamed, "What was it like?"

"I don't know," Sokka was disappointed to hear this, "The weird thing was, she knew exactly who I was even before I told her my name," Aang's face was in between happy and worried.

"Who was she?" Toph asked him.

"I don't know, she left before I could ask her."

"Then how come you have her clothes did she get out of the water and say, 'Here have my clothes' and walk away?" Sokka asked curiously.

"No, she kinda went under water and didn't come up."

"Maybe she was a water bender and pushed the water aside and swam away," Katara said trying to think of what happened.

"No, I think she may be a descendent from the Air Nomads," Aang said," I mean look at the color of the clothes."

"Aang I don't mean to disappoint you but, you are the only one left," Katara explained.

"MAYBE THERE ARE STILL SOME OUT THERE HIDING!" Aang yelled.

"Aang, calm down," said Katara giving him and hug.

Sokka took the clothes out of Aang's hands, he lied down the clothes to look at them, "What's this?" he said holding up the necklace.

"It looks like a necklace," said Katara, "but, I've never seen this kind."

"Put in on the ground," Toph said. Sokka did so, "it _is _a necklace and on the back it says 'you are the only one' in very small writing, I could barely make it out."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aang asked everyone.

Everybody just shock their head.

A/N: Thanks for reading but I had this story in my head for a while and it finally got wrote. Thanks and please R&R.

I will write more when I get five reviews! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
